Naruto's newest challenge
by ZanjiSuzunami
Summary: It starts out at the Chunin exams second part. Naruto meets a new team from an unknown village and starts to fall for one, but there is something strange about them, what could it be? Read and find out. NaruKyuu Naru/Harem. Changes in progress.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The New Clan**_

_**There will be a multitude of anime/manga crossovers in this story so let's see if you guys and girls can catch them all**_

_**I don't own any anime right now, not even Naruto; if I did he wouldn't wear that ghastly orange jumpsuit.**_

It was early in the afternoon at Konohagakure no Sato and one Uzumaki Naruto was waiting for the second part of the exams to begin and during that time everybody doing their own thing while papers were being signed. So while that was going on Naruto was walking around looking at the other teams until he had seen a particular team, they looked really different from the other teams here.

The first one had long silver hair braided up and put into a ponytail; he wore glasses and his attire was a dark red shuhakusho with dark red baggy pants, and he had a brown skin color.

The other one had a bald head, a stripped green shirt, and wore camouflage pants with tonfas at his sides. He also had dark skin and looked a little shorter than his teammates, he wore glasses as well but with a swirled frame to them.

The last one was one that caught Naruto's eyes; it was the female of the team. She had long cyan hair and she had a slim physique to her, what looked like size C breast, a good waist, and caramel colored legs that were very attractive to him. She was wearing a violet colored skirt with black shorts under them. Her shirt had an onyx color to it, nothing special about it except for the sign point and the six angel wings on it. Her eyes looked very special because they were half ruby and half sapphire in both eyes.

The all looked very different from each other than the fact that their headbands had the same yin yang symbol on them and the fact that they all had some kind of bracer on their wrist and the other regular ninja gear.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage someday, who are you guys?" the three ninja had different looks on their faces. The first one had an amused look, the second one had a bored look, and the third one had a happy, carefree look. After looking him over the one with the green hair spoke to him first.

"Hey, I'm Suzunami Zanji it's nice to meet you, these are my teammates, Nakagi Tailamachi or as I call him the Baka Tokage," "Yeah and I call him, Hibi Doragon." "SHUT UP BAKA TOKAGE! I'M MAKING AN INTRODUCTION HERE!" "THEN WHY ARE YA STAND'IN HERE TALK'IN TO ME FOR, HIBI DORAGON?" "SHUT UP!" "NO YOU!" "YA WANNA DUKE IT OUT, HUH?" "I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!" then they both started a brawl with each other while having on some kind of tiger looking costumes that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hehehe, sorry about my brother and friend, my name is Suzunami Akumi and it's really nice to meet you Naruto-san." to Naruto when she spoke it sounded like he was listening to an angel sing.

Naruto's mindscape

'Wow, what a beautiful voice it's like I'm listening to an angel or something, I can't believe I have to keep up this crush thing with Sakura, stupid banshee, maybe I should bleach her hair.' Naruto thought, 'So what, my voice is just as much if not better than hers is.' Another voice said. 'Oh? What's this, are you jealous Kyuu-chan?' 'Of that girl, no way! I'm jealous of no one and I told you to call me Kyuu-hime, Naruto-kun.' 'Right, I'm sorry my hime.' After he said this he got down on his knee and took kyuubi's hand kissed it. 'It's alright Naruto-kun; you know I can't be mad at you.' Yes, that's right, the kyuubi is indeed a female, she had long red hair fashioned up into a style where most of it is long and strait down while she had the other parts of her hair was braided up into three pieces sticking up. She had on a kimono that was red in color and had pink sakura blossoms on the left side of it with nine furry red tails swishing behind her with two red ears on the top of her head. Her bust size was a good D and her hips were something to get observe as well, her skin was a creamy white color and she had sexy red slitted eyes that made Naruto go wild.

Naruto found out about her after the Mizuki incident when his mindscape was nothing but pipes in a sewer like place, but now it is a 7 story temple in a vast plain with big lakes, mountains, gardens of different types of plant life, and animals of different kinds (you guys and chicks readings, think of any animal real or fake) and a beautiful blue sky in it with suns that look like a rainbow. The kyuubi is a nice being when she wants to be, but if you got her mad or hurt her Naruto-kun, she would unleash the beast on you. She fell in love with him the first time she met him, she was asleep for the first 10 years of his life not letting her know much about him so she went through his memories and looked through everything about him and saw all of the inhumane things being done to him by his own kind.

She totally blamed herself for it and she wept every time she saw his face, it all ended when she finally confronted him inside his mind. When he asked who she was and why she attacked the village, she told him who she was and why she was inside him she told him if he is mad at her and hates her for making his life miserable and cruel then she deserves whatever punishment she gets from him. But when he just came inside her cage he just gave her a hug saying that it was okay, that he wasn't angry with her and she cried on his shoulder for that whole time.

After she stopped she told him her name and why she attacked the village and she told him that someone had come into her cave and forcibly woke her up putting her into a blind rage because she did not like to be waken up by force, and she went onto attacking the closest place near her, which was unfortunately Konohagakure no Sato. So after she told him her reason he wanted to tell her about his dream, which she already knew about, but what she didn't expect was that he said it was a new dream she was surprised by this so she asked him what it was and he told her that it was to release her from the seal so she could be free and go home to her family.

She felt so happy about that that she fell in love with him even more and then she told him that she loved him and that when he did complete his dream and freed her, if he was going to stay and become Hokage then she was going to stay with him and become his wife and start a family with him, he happily accepted. And that was how they met each other and became a couple.

He had asked her why his mind was like the way it was so she told him that it was how his mind was with his mask on so she told him that if he was in his mind and he didn't want it to be like that, then he had to take off his mask and create it and so he changed it to my description a few paragraphs up.

So then he got up and said, 'Of course there will be no one exceptionally more special in my heart than you kyuu-hime, no matter how many girlfriends or wives I may get in my life.' 'Oh, Naruto-kun, you're such a sweet talker.' Then Naruto heard a voice coming from outside and stop talking to his first love 'Looks like I'm needed.' 'Ok then see ya later, Naruto-kun.'

Outside mindscape

"Hello, Naruto-san? Are you awake?"

Naruto came back to the world right as he saw Akumi waving her hand in front of his face trying to wake him up. "Oh yeah, I'm awake. Sorry I dazed off there for a bit" he explained to her a little embarrassed. "Ah its okay, it usually happens with my nii-san. Hey you better get to your team, the test is about to start." Just as she had said the proctor, Mitarashi Anko, was about to start the second part of the chuunin exams. "Oh man, I gotta go! I'll catch ya later Akumi!" "Oh and Naruto", he stopped and turned around she was smiling at him with her eyes closed, it kind of creeped out a little. "Remember these words, _when the time comes release all restraints and don't hold back, have the ambition to win and exceed all_, well good luck!" "Um… ok, thanks, see ya." 'You know what she was talking about kyuu-hime?' 'No, but I think it's a good idea to keep a good eye on that team from the unknown village. I have one of my bad feelings about them.' 'Ok then.'

'So he is a jinchuuriki huh? Not only that, but he also wears a mask to hide his true self. Things really will be interesting, I know we will see each other again Naruto-san.' So everyone went to their designated gates and got ready to move out, and as soon as the gates opened up they were off into The Forest of Death.

End of new clan

Well peeps that was the first chapter of my new story. Tell me how I did, love it, rant it, or whatever, just knowing you read it will let me give you all a thanks for a least reading or taking a look at my story.

Now for the things to notice in the chapter

1). the crossover references

Kyuubi's hair: Tao Ren's future hair style in the final chapters in the manga.

Zanji's attire: Kurosaki Ichigo's bankai form.

Tailamachi's glasses: The guy from one piece's glasses, but black and like not line framed as I call them.

Tailamachi's baldness: Seriously, he looks like a black Krillin.

2). the say says

The thing between Zanji and Tailamachi, we really do that except for the yelling part, and the costume thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The unveiling of his newest power**_

_**As said in first chapter, multicrossover of animes/mangas, want to see if you can recognize them.**_

_**I made some new changes to my story you'll see when you read on. I mean I didn't intend on it, but then I thought and now I'm putting it in there.**_

_**I don't own Naruto; if I did sasuke wouldn't be such a crazy emo bastard.**_

_**Story, begin!**_

It was only a few minutes after the second test of the chuunin exams started and already there were screams of bloody murder and pain signifying that some had already probably already got their scroll and are heading to the tower.

_**In the Forest of Death**_

'Well, this is just great,' Naruto was thinking, 'first it was that rain ninja, then some giant snake eats me, now this girl I'm fighting.' Yes that's right Naruto was indeed eaten by a giant snake and now he comes in and sees Sasuke about to give up their scroll to the enemy. After he stopped him he started to do battle with the girl when she summoned another giant snake the only way he even able to take on the snake and her was to use Kyuuhi's chakra.

"You are starting to get annoying little boy," the ninja said. Then she did a few hand seals and her fingers had eerie looking flames on them with the seals for fire, water, earth, steel, and wood inside the flames.

Naruto was then suddenly grabbed by the kunoichi's tongue that could surprisingly get really long and lift him up. She then brought him over to him and thrusted her hand into his stomach right where the seal was at and five new seal appeared on it before Naruto got knocked out.

The kunoichi let him go and he started falling to the ground, he would have hit if Sakura hadn't thrown a kunai at him and it hit his jacket and the tree that was behind him. "Now I can see what you can do Sasuke-kun, mmhmhm." Sasuke clenched his fist and prepared himself for battle.

_**Somewhere near the scene**_

Standing on a branch was the genins from the mysterious village. "So you guys, do we jump in now?" The one asking was Tailamachi, him and his team easily found team 7 and were now watching them fight against the kunoichi. "No, Naruto-kun can get it done. All he has to do is unlock it from his mind." that time it was Akumi talking, "Oh? It's Naruto-_kun_ now huh?" teased Zanji to his little sister, "Shut up Zanji, I don't like him like that!" she yelled and started to pound on him with a pinkish blush on her face.

_**Inside Naruto's mind**_

Naruto was back in his mind while his physical form was unconscious. He was currently looking for Kyuuhi (1) as she was not there with him. "Kyuu, KYUU," no answer, "where is she, I can't find her anywhere." He started looking around even more, but to no avail. So then he decided to check the temple which was her cage that's been changed to make her more comfortable. Going in he started to look around for her and thanks to the shadow clones he could find her even faster.

Finally after a few minutes a clone had found her in her room at the top and dispelled itself then the other clone that went with the first one used a substitution to switch places with the real Naruto and all the other clones were dispelled.

There she was lying in her bed, eyes closed with a strained look on her face like she was having a nightmare or something. He was worried about her so he got on her bed and started to shake her awake, "Kyuuhi, Kyuuhi wake up" but for some strange reason she wouldn't stir, "what's wrong with you, why won't you wake up?" "It is because of our presence being here that she can not awaken young one." Naruto felt five different powers being emitted from somewhere so he asked the first thing to come to his mind, "Where are you?" "We are near the waterfalls you created, come." After the voice had finished saying that he was enveloped in a blue light and was transported away from the temple.

_**At the waterfalls**_

Naruto was transported here by an unknown force, nut he was transported in the middle of the air and fell flat on his face. "Sorry about that, my teleporting isn't really the best." "That's why I told you to let me do it brother." "Can we all get down to business, I don't think the boy would like to wait for long." "After all he is still a child." "Yes, all children are very impatient after an extended period of time, but some have more patience than others." Naruto got up and looked at the five beings in awe.

The first one was wearing a green looking wardrobe that looked like it was made from the forest, covered in leaves and had wooden armor on it, the man himself had brown hair and eyebrows but his hair was of a green color. On his back was what looked like a wooden shield with some kind of horns on it?

The second one looked like he was a giant to Naruto; he was well over the height of the others that were there. He had dark brown hair that almost made him look bald, his eyes were light brown, his armor looked like it belonged to a samurai and his weapon was what surprised Naruto the most, it was a big staff that had a spike at the part were it was on the ground and at the top of it was flat, had blades on both sides of it with a mirror in the center of it.

The third one Naruto had to raise his eyebrows at, the man had on some weird type of clothes that went on one side of his torso and his other arm didn't have anything on it. For the lower part he had a rode on that totally went around his legs so you couldn't see them. His hair was a light blue color, swept back with a strand of hair in front of his face, and ocean blue eyes. His weapon was a trident that looked pure gold with golden rings that were suspended around it leaving any confused of how it was like that.

The fourth one had plain looking clothes on with a silver looking color to them with person itself, because of the bumps that were around the chest region, he could say was a female. She had long silver hair with a tiara on her head pushing the hair back; she had on a kimono with the sleeves going past her hands. Her eyes were an electrifying yellow with silver stripes inside of them, the weapons she had on her were four hook swords strapped to her back.

Finally the fifth one was something Naruto sweat dropped to, his hair stook up diagonally and was a flaming red color, his eyes looked like they could burn you and he was wearing a cloak with black fur on it with fangs around his neck as a necklace, all in all he looked pretty badass, its just the way he was acting that freaked Naruto out, he was loud, creepy and sometimes stuck his tongue out at the end of his sentences. His weapons were weird looking ones, they were an odd shape with the top part being longer than the body of it. At the end of them they were pretty big having two big X's at the end of the weapons.

Naruto was staring open mouthed at these beings because they were the ancient warriors in the times of the Rikudo Senin that also helped him shape the world, even though they were not that known the were still legendary for their prowess in battle during those days. He read about them in a book once in the hokage library, since he couldn't do it in the public library or else he would get kicked out that was the only place he could actually be able to hear about them from.

Their names were Mu, the ancient of the wood, Tu, the ancient of the earth, Shui, the ancient of water, Jin, the ancient of metal, and Huo, the ancient of fire. Finally after the shock wore off he went to ask his questions, "What are you five doing here?" the first to talk was Phyeria, "We are here because of the seal that was placed around your seal, since it was made by the ruling Shinigami and the kyuubi is sealed inside of you we were summoned here." Naruto started to understand what she was talking about then asked his second question, "Ok, now why is Kyuuhi asleep and cant wake up?", it was Tu's turn to speak this time, "She is asleep because of the seal that has been applied to you, it has tampered with the seal that is already on you, it also messes up your own chakra control."

"What, are you serious, now what am I gonna do when I get into battles from here on?" Naruto started to freak out running around in circles holding his head while the ancient warriors were watching him. Tu started to get frustrated with Naruto's antics and slammed his blade staff onto the ground creating a quake stopping Naruto's franting.

"Boy you will be quiet and you will keep calm understand!" Naruto figured it was an order more than a question so he did what he was told and sat on the ground. "Now that that's done we can begin to tell you what is going to happen now," Naruto paid close to this since t sounded very important, "We are going to train you in using our powers so that you can defeat the evil that is going through this world in our place." "Okay then, but right now I can't really learn anything because of that kunoichi outside my mind attacking my teammates." "That is no kunoichi that is a very powerful ninja in disguise and yes because of that we can't train you now, but I will assist you in this battle so you can fully use my skills this once but none other." said Tu. Naruto nodded his head, "Okay then, make sure Kyuuhi is okay while I'm gone." He then faded out of his mind and was gone. "Do you think he can do it?" "Not right now, but he has the potential and with our training and guidance he can." "Yeah but right now lets see if he can actually win, ha-ha!"

_**Outside the mindscape**_

'Man, I cant believe how strong this kunoichi is, I'm having a really hard time fighting her, but I've got to win, to have enough power to kill my brother!' his Sharingan started to spin the longer he fought.

"Mmhmhm, it seems as though you aren't yet strong enough to even kill your brother Sasuke-kun." The ninja said to Sasuke trying to get a rouse from him, which he did get. "What you know where Itachi is? **Tell me now!**" "In due time Sasuke-kun but right now lets se how far your limit can go now, hm?" The ninja that were around felt the chakra burst and some went toward it while others ran away from it.

_**Team 8**_

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were starting to get to the tower when they felt the chakra burst hit them. "Whoa, what was that chakra?" Kiba asked while Akamaru was whimpering inside his coat, "I don't know but my bugs are reacting greatly to it." Shino told his team while his bugs were making lots of noises. So Hinata used her Byakugan to find where the chakra was coming from and even though she could not see that far she could see the little traces of it. "Its coming from that way," she pointed out to her team and off they went, 'I hope Naruto-kun is okay.' She thought.

_**Team 9**_

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji all felt the chakra burst as well, "Oh man that was some chakra that just came by." Shikamaru stated to his team, "Whatever it was I don't wanna go anywhere near It." said Choji, already wanting to leave from the area, "Don't be such a scardy cat Choji, it was probably just Sasuke-kun showing his power to some loser." Ino said being one of the many fan girls of Sasukes.

"How troublesome, lets go see whose actually giving out this chakra then." And there they went to the area they didn't have to go very far since they were close to the scene.

_**Team Guy**_

They felt the chakra too but they decided to go away from it not wanting much to do with it even though they were very curious about it.

_**Back at the scene**_

"In due time sasuke-kun but right now lets se how far your limit can go now, hm?" Orochimaru(2) felt a burst of chakra on a huge scale and saw that it was coming from Naruto, "What is all this chakra, it can't be his and I stopped him from getting the kyuubi's power so what is this?" Then Naruto disappeared from the tree he was hanging from and Orochimaru got decked in the face and was sent flying off of the branch he was on but landed on another one.

"What the?" Sasuke was standing there surprised by the power he was getting from the now conscious Naruto. Naruto had a brown chakra coming off of him in waves and thanks to his Sharingan he can see a little bit of some huge strange thing hanging over him. "What in the world is that."

Now Naruto was standing in front of Orochimaru prepared to fight when Orochimaru took of his disguise and started to pull out his Kusunagi sword, "It seems as though I will have to get serious on you little ningen." "Fine then so will I," then Naruto did a series of different handseals and got some blood from his finger and did something that surprised everyone there, he did a summoning jutsu and brought up a huge bladed staff with a mirror in the center of it, "Now Orochimaru, I'm going to take you down."

_**End**_

Ok reading people, there are some things I'm going to explain to you all see look:

(1) In the story, I will call her Kyuuhi because I don't want to have to keep having Naruto saying Kyuu-hime through the whole story.

(2) in the story, you all pretty much knew who it was so I put it in their, and if you don't know him go to some kind of viewing site and look up Orochimaru, and if you find some black haired, yellow eyed pedophile lookin freak that almost looks like a mutated Michael Jackson than yeah that's him.

In the next chapter I'll be doing the battle scene of Naruto vs. Orochimaru so be here to read it, until next time peeps.

_The dark winds blow the evil mills._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**__: __**New powers unleashed**_

_**Basically what was said in the last chapter**_

_**I don't own Naruto; if I did Haku's gender would be more explainable. **_

**Inside the forest of death**

After a few moments, they leapt off their branches and started battling. Sounds of metal on metal was going through the forest as Naruto and Orochimaru battled it out, neither looking tired at all.

"Where did you get that power from boy, it is certainly interesting?" Orochimaru asked while blocking against Naruto's attacks, "Please like I'll tell you ya snake freak!" he then gathered up some strength and swung downwards, Orochimaru saw it coming and jumped away.

"If this is all you have to offer me kyuubi brat, then you aren't worth the energy, **Senai Jashuu**!" after he said this he swung his arm forward and multiple snakes came out of his sleeve to attack Naruto. "Well if you think that's going to work on me than you're not worth the life you have." Naruto then rose his mirror staff up and swung unleashing a wave of chakra out at the snakes which turned to stone as soon as the energy hit them and the petrification kept going. Seeing the snakes turning to stone Orochimaru stopped the jutsu and jumped to another branch, but that was a big mistake because Naruto was there right above him striking at the snake man sending him to the ground making a crater upon impact.

With a burst from his feet he went flying down at Orochimaru while spinning in a mini circle and when he came close to the ground he slammed the mirror staff into the spot where Orochimaru was at making the earth around him come up at the power that came from the attack. 'That should have done something, to bad it was worth nothing.' Naruto said this because he felt when he hit that it was a mud clone and turned around and came out Orochimaru looking almost totally unscathed, "I must say kyuubi boy, you surprise me with your power, maybe I should give you my gift instead of Sasuke." Orochimaru said with a sneer on his face.

"Please, the only gift that's going to be given is me giving you an ass beating you snake fuck!" that said he charged at him with his weapon ready to swing, Orochimaru brought out his Kusunagi and charged at Naruto and clashed.

Their sounds of metal were going through the forest as they battled and surprising to Orochimaru there weren't any cuts in Naruto's weapon when the Kusunagi hit it. "Time to kick this battle up a bit," with that he pushed Orochimaru back and did a few handseals, "Doton: Earth golem jutsu!" after he called the jutsu he slammed his hands on the ground releasing brown looking chakra and ten golems made out of rocks came out of the ground carrying weapons that were varying from axes to claymores. "Now, attack!" and as soon as Naruto called out the order, they started to do as commanded.

Up in a branch was Sasuke and Sakura watching the battle that was going on in front of them, these were their thoughts,

'What the hell is this power he's using? When did he have it? Did he have this power the whole time? That dobe shouldn't have this much power, **I** should, I am the one worthy of such power, I'm an Uchiha and I need the power to kill my brother! Not some dobe like Naruto!' Thought Sasuke as he was seething with anger over how powerful Naruto was.

'When was Naruto able to do such powerful jutsu, I thought the only jutsu Naruto could do was Kage bunshin, and how was he able to summon those things. But what I really don't get is how he able to fight a sannin like this, the sannin are said to be as powerful as the hokage is and here Naruto the dead last of the academy putting one on the defensive. Has Naruto really been this strong this whole time?' thought Sakura as she watched the battle from her spot on the branch.

Back at the battle scene it was utter chaos. Rock spikes sticking out of the ground, out of trees, things made out of rocks carrying weapons fighting against a white skinned man with a sword throwing snakes out of his body at said things but they weren't affected at all by it, and there in that mess was Uzumaki Naruto also fighting against said man.

'This is getting a little out of hand, I just might have to retreat by this.' Thought Orochimaru as he was being put on the defensive, barely even able to fight back because of the earth golems that Naruto had summoned up. He had already used his reanimation jutsu when he had been stabbed through the throat by one of the golem's broad swords and having to do other jutsu as well was starting to wear him down.

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't see the golems that were coming at him from behind and was about to be hit by their battle axes had he not turned around and ducked giving him a chance to kick them all away from him letting him jump up to a nearby tree ready to make his escape. "Well, well Naruto-kun, you have shown me once again that you are worthy of having my mark, I was going to originally put it on Sasuke-kun so I could get his Sharingan, but now I want you." "Yeah well too bad for you that shit ain't gonna happen because I'm going to completely annihilate you." "Oh, really? How are you going to do that, hm?" "Like this!"

Bursting out from the tree Orochimaru was standing on Naruto came out with his blade staff ready and swung upwards knocking Orochimaru into the air, after that he did a few hand seals and then the golems crumbled back into the earth, but their weapons stayed, floating in the air, then they all gathered up together and fused with his blade staff and it started glowing with a light brown color. And using the power he gathered up he launched himself into the air to unleash the final hit on Orochimaru and end the battle.

When he was up where Orochimaru was at Naruto started to slash and bash him around and the he transformed his blade staff into one of his golem's claymores and started to go berserk style on him with that. Then he transformed it again changing it into two battle axes on chains and started to spin them around while his inserted earth chakra to bring up stones that either clinged onto the axes or were spinning around with the wind the weapons were making. It was even cutting through trees

As Orochimaru got up he saw the onslaught coming but was too late to avoid to and got caught in the rocky typhoon. Once it stopped he fell to the ground and opened his eyes only to see rocks coming at him, nailing him to the ground and there Naruto was in the air coming down for the final strike.

In Naruto's mind he started thinking about what Akumi had said to him before the part of the test started, _when the time comes release all restraints and don't hold back, have the ambition to win and exceed all, _"And I will!" 'That's right Naruto-san, have the will and resolve to win and will, now use this move of mine and FINISH HIM!' "This is the final strike," his weapon turning into its original form as it gathered all the power that was being put into it, "**Hargen's Earth Bomb of Spinning Terror**!" with that Naruto slammed his weapon into Orochimaru creating a huge explosion of earth power creating a powerful vortex of wind and earth destroying anything near or in it.

When it was over Naruto stood up and looked down at Orochimaru only to find out that it was a mud clone. "What the, gyah!" on his shoulder was Orochimaru biting his neck putting his curse mark onto Naruto. "It seems as though I used my jutsu a little too late, you got me this time Naruto-kun but when the time comes your body and powers will be mine, until next time, ja ne, kukukukuku." With those final words Orochimaru slipped into the earth and was gone.

Here Naruto was writhing in pain because of the mark that Orochimaru had placed upon him, it was so much and considering the fact that he used nearly all his chakra up that he fell unconscious right there. Then coming out of the trees was the unknown team with the yin yang symbol on their headbands. "Well he's knocked out lets get him and his team out of here." Said Akumi. The others nodded and Tailamachi carried Naruto over to his team and told them "If you don't want to get caught by any teams here, I suggest you two come with us." They would have got into an argument with the unknown person but seeing that he was right the decided to just go with them and ask questions later.

End of new powers unleashed

**Well that's it I hoped you all liked it, sorry I couldn't really put this up sooner but I had a lot of things going on and the nemesis of all writers, WRITERS BLOCK (me cringing in fear) but anyway its up now so do what ya want now. Comment, fav it, add it, or do what I do sometimes and go onto another story. Well ja ne everybody. DESTAND RULES!**

_The dark winds blow the evil mills._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Suzunami's**_

_**I don't own any anime that you watch, not even Naruto; if I did there would've been a lot less fillers than there is.**_

So there team 7 was in the pit of a fallen tree probably in the middle of the forest with an unknown team from an unknown village, one was meditating near the entrance of the pit, another one was sleeping, and the last one was looking at Naruto's unconscious form while Sakura was taking care of him because as soon as they got near the pit Naruto started to get very hot.

'Hmm, I wonder what's going on inside of Naruto's head right now, nobody suddenly gets that hot in such a little bit of time. I wonder if it has to do with what Orochimaru did to him?' thought Akumi as she was thinking of possibilities as to why this was happening to him. Meanwhile Zanji was meditating while also making scouting for other teams that might come and attack them, and Tailamachi was just sleeping.

With the other members of team 7, Sakura was currently putting a wet rag on Naruto's head to hopefully lower his sudden 'fever' and sasuke was looking at Naruto like he wanted to tear him apart right then but was more concerned about the possible enemies that was in sitting with them in the pit. Wanting to know who exactly they were he decided to asks questions. "So who are you guys, where are you from, and why are you helping us." The one to speak was Akumi, "I am Suzunami Akumi, the guy outside is my teammate, Suzunami Zanji, and the one sleeping here is our other teammate, Nakagi Tailamachi and we are from the village hidden in the spirit." This was when sakura came into the conversation, "The village hidden in the spirit? I've never heard of it before."

"Of course you haven't heard of it, that's because not one of your villages' ninja has actually gotten into it to get any decent information on it." Sakura being the kind of girl that asks questions a lot, "Why not?" "Because the village is constantly moving itself." At this both Sakura and sasuke look both confused and surprised at this, "What do you mean its constantly moving?" asked sakura getting out of her daze. "I mean that every three or so months it rises up from the ground and teleports somewhere else, nobody but our kage knows why it does that so we all just go with it." Akumi finished explaining and looked at their faces which amused her a lot because their were open so much that it looked like a fly could take two laps through both and they wouldn't notice.

"I feel a few people coming this way" said Zanji as he stood up and exited the pit. The rest looked outside as well and when they did three sound ninja jumped out in front of Zanji.

"Move out of the way kid, we're here to kill Uzumaki unless you want to be first to die." Said the sound ninja whose face was wrapped up like a mummy. "Please, like losers like you three could actually kill me, come on ahead and let's see you try it anyways, I'm a little bored just sitting here."

The second boy on the sound team stepped up and pulled out his arms which had holes in the palms of both of them, "Ok then tough guy, have a taste of this **Zankuuha**!" at the call of his attack two air blast came out of his hands and was shot right at them creating a huge dust cloud.

Thinking he had destroyed them he decided to gloat about it "Ha, that was some big talk that guy had but he was nothing but a weakling, well now its time to pick up their scrolls and" "**CROSS SOUL!"**

Sakura couldn't help but back up from these sound ninja, she remembers seeing what one of them did to Kabuto in the first part of the exam and that was just one of them and now his full team is here and they don't know what they could do, to mention the fact that one of the ninjas that was there just challenged them all to fight him by himself. Then she saw him bring his arms and saw air blast out of the holes on his palms coming straight at them and put up her arms to cover herself like it would matter. The last thing she heard before she thought she was about to be killed was **'CROSS SOUL!**'

When the dust cleared everyone besides Akumi and Tailamachi, who was still sleeping, were speechless by what they were looking at. In front of all of them was Zanji with pitch black bat like wings coming out of his back and on top of his head there were two horns also a pitch black color and his skin had changed to a grey color.

His appearance wasn't the only thing to change, but his clothes changed as well, changing from a crimson shuhakusho with pants of the same color to a purple shirt with two spikes going outwards on both his shoulders with one spike being longer than the other and on his long sleeves were white symbols that looked like arrow heads going upward with lines going down from the ends. His baggy pants changed to black colored jeans with the same symbol on the bottom of his pants legs.

"You thought that you had me huh? Well prepare to feel the power of the Suzunami bloodline **and** its user." Over at the pit Sakura decided to ask Akumi questions about what that was, but Akumi answered before she even said anything, "This is the male Suzunami's bloodline, **Cross Soul**, with this ability they can partially fuse their souls with one persons or power that they have absorbed with their first ability, **Suitoru**, which lets them absorb any person or thing either partially or completely and turns it into theirs which gets stored into an item on their body. Also whenever **Cross Soul **is used the user gains a form as to look like the being of which they have absorbed." Explained Akumi as the others were stunned.

"And this form is?" asked Sasuke wondering about how there could be such a bloodline that could somehow be greater than the Sharingan.

"This form was absorbed from a dangerous man who had dark powers and control over bats, and because of that Zanji has called this one **Cross Soul, Bat Mode**." Said Akumi as she was waiting for the fight to start.

As if on cue to their thoughts Zanji sprung into action quickly getting in close on his opponents, before they could even react he started swiping at the mummy faced one got out of his tumor fast enough to dodge a strike the could've sliced his face in half. Jumping back to distance himself he went in for a punch which led Zanji to easily dodge and kick him back into a tree.

Even though the sound ninja was in pain because of the kick that Zanji hit him with he had done what he wanted to do, he had let his punch miss in order to use his amplifiers sound waves to destroy the guys' eardrums.

Too bad for him though because thanks to Zanji being in a form that's like a bat lets him be able to see sound waves so then he started screeching and destroyed the attack, "Your attacks aren't worth jack to me now." Just as he said that other teams were starting to show up like Shikamaru team.

_**In the bushes with team 10**_

"Whoa what the heck is that thing?" said Ino getting a little scared at the sight of the figure fighting the sound nin. "It seems as though its one of the ninja from that unknown village judging by the headbands." Answered Shikamaru looking at all of the people there mainly the new three.

"Man, I sure hope we don't have to fight that guy, he looks seriously strong." Said Choji munching on his potato chips. Thanks to him saying this he got yelled at by Ino, "Shut up Choji, that doesn't help anyone talking like that!" "He's right though," said Shikamaru making his two teammates look at him, "Look at him, there's no way **we** could win against a guy like that and I don't even think my **Kage Mane no Jutsu **could hold him, besides it'd be too troublesome anyway." With that they turned back to the scene before them.

_**On the branches with team 9**_

There on the branches was Maito Guys team watching the fight, "YOSH, the burning flames of youth are in that ninja, youthfulness is simply flowing from him!" "Lee will you quiet down we are trying to not get noticed here." "I am sorry Tenten I will try to be more aloof." The team of Maito Guys was consisted of Rock Lee, Higurashi Tenten, and Hyuga Neji, they had just come in at the end of Akumi's explanation and are now watching one of the new villages shinobi fight.

_**At the battle scene**_

After his screech attack, Zanji opened up his wings and out went bats flying straight towards the sound nin, Zaku tried using his **Zankuuha **but it was only a handed and slow move, were as Zanji's bats were many and very fast, scraping and scratching with their claws and fangs to slowly destroy their targets. "Ha you call yourselves ninja; you can't even beat my little minions. Well I guess I can be glad you gave me some form of entertainment but now its time to end you." Zanji opened up his wings again and all the bats gathered up around him and went into his wings giving them a dark red mixed with black aura that was streaming all over them. After which a huge screech was heard that everyone closed their ears which also made them close their eyes, when they opened them back up they were surprised to see a giant crimson bat with horns that looked like a crown on the top of its head.

The bat started to look around and when it saw Zanji it made everyone go bug-eyed when it started to speak to him, "Hello, little Zanji-kun, its good to see you again." At the notice Zanji bowed to the giant talking bat, "Hello to you as well, Kari-hime. Look, I'm sorry to interrupt whatever you are doing, but I need to finish off some enemies and I want to completely destroy them." "Very well then, let's get started."

With said that she shrank down to a small size and flared a little of her chakra, which was a lot in others opinions, and she started to spin around him creating a wave of dark power while Zanji used that same dark power to create a black scythe that was styled like a bat and had a blue eye looking jewel on the beginning part of it and the pole of the weapon looked thicker than most. Than the bat launched itself towards the sound nin with the dark chakra flowing out in front of it flapping so mush it looked like it didn't even have any.

Getting out of his stupor Zaku jumped out of the way and into the air trying to get to a tree and that was when he saw Zanji running right behind the bat with his scythe ready to kill. Thinking that he had missed, Zaku readied his **Zankyokukuuha **but then he saw him jump into the air and the bat followed him, right when Zaku was about to fire he felt something and saw that Zanji was gone. He started to look around but when he looked behind he only saw black, the reason he saw that was because he had been chopped up piece by piece and didn't even realize it along with a section of the forest which looked like it had been through a hurricane of knives and other weapons.

"Now that was the end, you should feel lucky to be the first one to be killed by my **Koomori no Keshigomu (Eraser of the Bat)**, buy I guess you can't feel anything now." Said Zanji as he was coming back down to the ground and the bat disappearing but not before Zanji gave it a farewell, "Ok that guy is dead, you wanna be next?" he said pointing at Dosu, "I'll just leave the scroll here and we'll get going ok, lets go Kin!" she nodded and when Dosu put the scroll down they both hightailed it out of there.

Zanji went over and picked up the scroll and saw it was an earth scroll, but seeing as though they already had one he decided to give it to team 7. "So Akumi how was that?" "I think you overdid it a little bit there." "What no way I overdid that, I did it at the exact amount!" "Uh huh."

'yawn' "Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Tailamachi finally getting up from his nap scratching his head. "Ah I just killed a sound nin that's all." Zanji said nonchalantly since it was no big deal to him that he completely destroyed the guy, "Hey Naruto's still out for it." True to what he said Naruto was indeed still knocked out almost unmoving if not for his chest rising and falling, but inside of his mind it was a different story.

_**Naruto's mind**_

Inside of Naruto's mind he was sitting at Kyuuhi's side as she was eating the food he brought her from the kitchen which consisted of mostly meat but there was vegetables in it as well, "How are you feeling Kyuuhi-chan?" asked Naruto "I'm feeling a little better now thanks to you Naruto-kun." She said as she gave him a kiss on the lips and started back to finishing off her food, "Oh yeah how are **you **feeling with the seal on you?" Kyuuhi said between the biting and munching, "It's stinging but not hurting a whole lot, man I can't believe I let this happen to me." Naruto told her rubbing the spot where the curse mark was at, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll find a way to take care of it, something like this obviously can't be good." She told him looking it over as it started to glow, "Naruto-kun something's up with the seal it's,"

'knock, knock, knock'

Both Naruto and Kyuuhi looked up at the sound, "Was that a knock at the door there shouldn't be anybody else here except for us and those spirits of the seal and they only remain in their domain." "Go see who it is and be careful." "I will don't you worry." He said picking up a broad sword that was on the wall just in case he needed it.

He flashed down to the main floor and got ready just in case of an attack when they knocked again and this time he heard a voice "Excuse me, is anyone home?" the voice was feminine, but it also sounded like a little girl. Naruto went to grab the handle until he felt the curse mark beginning to burn for some reason, but he endured it and opened the door to reveal that it was a little girl, but something about the little girl seemed familiar though. She had long black hair with two strands of it hanging over her forehead, paler than normal skin, but not considerately albino pale, and her eyes were shaped strangely like a snake with purple make up around it to enhance the look. She was wearing a white battle kimono that had a green line and a green sash on it to keep the kimono from opening up.

She was looking up at him with a little bit of shyness in her voice, "Um, he-hello, my name is Orochi and I don't know where I am, co-could you help me?"

End

_**Well that's the end of this chapter I hoped you all like it and I hope that gave some of you a little bit of an explanation to some things.**_

_**Also if your still wondering yes that little girl is Orochimaru, you'll get the full story of her in the next chapter when I put it up and please mail me and tell me if you noticed whatever anime/manga thing I mixed into this chapter, I really want to know if you guys know your anime/manga or not.**_

_**With the Suzunami clan and their bloodline, there are two separate ones, one for the males and one for the females, the males can absorb anything with physical form to it even another bloodline and the second one lets them take on a physical form of the thing they absorbed. The females, well your gonna have to wait for that one when Akumi goes to fight.**_

_**Until next time, ja ne.**_

_The dark winds blow the evil mills._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Training for control part 1**_

_**OMG that's right people I'm back, for all of you who have read my story and actually faved it and generously me you deserve an explanation of why I hadn't updated in some time and here's how it goes.**_

_**I was typing on my computer(Doom, doom, doom), the keys were messing up(What?), started bashing computer(Take that!), computer messed up(NOOOOO!), couldn't write anymore and couldn't use friends(Ass), got new computer could write again and put this up(Oh Yeah!). **_

_**That's pretty much it, well on with the story.**_

_**I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga in any way if I did the fillers would be flow with the story arc like it was a part of it.**_

**Inside of Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto was standing at the door with a surprised look on his face because of the fact that a little girl who looked like Orochimaru was here in his mind getting out of his stunned state of mind he started a futon jutsu to push her back from the mansion and into the front yard.

Since she was a ninja she leaped to her feet before she hit the ground and blocked a punch that Naruto had thrown at her. "What are you doing?" she asked him completely shocked by the assault, "What does it look like I'm trying to kill you, Orochimaru!" leaping back for some distance from him she tried to explain herself, "Hey you have no reason to do this, I don't even know you! All I'm trying to is find my way out of here and then I went up to that temple and you started to attack me when I need help!"

Naruto stopped attacking because of the stuff she was saying and started to think, 'Should I trust her, what if what she said about her innocence is true, but what if she's lying though, I could be going right into a trap… well I'll see what I do if it comes to that.' "Fine then come on in and you can then we can talk, but walk in front of me though." Getting out of her fighting stance she nodded and started to do what Naruto told her to do but was ready just in case he attacked her again.

They both went inside and she was amazed by all the things she saw inside when Naruto told her to sit in a chair while he went upstairs to check on Kyuuhi.

Waiting on Naruto to come back from wherever he went to Kyuuhi was getting bored with her legs put up to her chest covered by the sheets on the bed with a bored expression on her face. 'Aiyah, when is Naruto-kun coming back? It's so boring being sick like this.' That was when she heard a knock on her door and got excited knowing who it was, "Come in Naruto-kun." Opening the door he had a smile on his face and went over to her "Sorry it took so long our visitor was an unexpected one." "Oh?" "Yes, you need to see for yourself." "It's that serious?" she asked getting out of the bed.

"Are you sure your well enough to be getting out of bed Kyuuhi?" he asked her holding her by her waste and arm she put up her hand signaling that she would be alright and left the room heading down the steps to the main floor.

When she got down she saw Orochi sitting in a chair just looking around "Naruto-kun isn't that," "Yeah I think so too but she says she doesn't know about me, I don't even think that she knows she's not in Konoha." Looking at her suspiciously Kyuuhi told him "Let's talk to her, if I feel any evil intent we take her out." Naruto agreed nodding his head.

Seeing Naruto come back from upstairs with another person she straightened up and got ready for the questions that were to come. "Hello my name is Kyuubi and yours is…?" "I'm Orochi Takagane." "Ok now explain to us why you're in here little Orochi."

"Ok, I don't know how I got in here I just woke up in the forest near this place an hour ago I think, the last thing I remember was waiting at school one day because my parents were late coming and picking me up like they would usually do and then I saw the hokage come up to me with two anbus beside him and a sad expression on his face.

I was happy to see him because he was coming up to me other than the teacher this time and he said "Hello Orochi-chan," "Hello lord hokage, I'm waiting for my parents to come and pick me up." When I said that I saw one of the anbus cringe a little bit and a teacher that was near us look away, "Orochi-chan… I'm sorry to tell you this but… your parents died while they were in on mission today by some iwa ninjas ambushing them."

I just looked at him and then the ground feeling like my heart had just been kicked getting in my head that my parents were dead and then I started to cry, first it was just that then it went into me all out screaming and my nose running with the hokage putting his arms around me. I couldn't see anything but the memories that I have of the times with my parents.

Then I remember being at the cemetery where they were buried at I was the only one there after everybody had left I was feeling so terrible I just felt like killing myself because I couldn't live without them and then everything went gray for some reason and I felt someone behind me.

I turned around and I saw a person in a black cloak with the hood over their head and even though he was way taller than me I couldn't see his face, all I saw was darkness and he asked me "Do you miss them little girl?" "Huh?" "I asked you, do you miss them? Your parents." "Yes I do, very much." I told him looking down remembering their faces, and then I heard him say "I can return them to you." "…What?" "I can return them to you if you wish." "You can? Please sir I want to have my parents back, I'll do anything!" "Really?" "Yes anything!" After I had said that he crouched down to me and said "Then I need you to close your eyes and open your heart to darkness, after you do that I can bring them back to life, that's all." I agreed with the circumstance he gave me and closed my eyes and really thought about the darkness and my parents, after that nothing. It only felt like a few seconds but when I woke up in the forest outside it felt like an hour or something and that's how I ended up here."

After she finished her story she had seen both Naruto and Kyuuhi looking at her with a sad expression and Naruto was the first to speak, "I can't say I know how it feels to lose your parents, but I do know what it feels to lose something precious and no matter what we'll help you find a way out of here and back to the real world you can count on it, dattebyo." Naruto said with a foxy smile that only he could pull off. Looking at them both she couldn't believe that they would help her someone they didn't even know, assuming this she decided to put her trust and faith in the both of them, "Ok then, Naruto-san, Kyuubi-san, I'm leaving my well-being in your hands, please do your best." She told them with confidence in her eyes.

Kyuuhi just looked at Naruto form the chair she was sitting in, 'Naruto-kun, that's one of the reasons why I love you so, because you would go out of your way to help someone no matter how much trouble it would cost you and with no hesitation or regret, huh?' before she could say something a tree burst out of the floor and a hole opened up on the side of it and who jumped out was none other than Mu, the wood ancient.

"Hey there Naruto, its time for your training!" he said grabbing him with an extended wood arm and jumped back into the hole dragging a screaming Naruto along with him and once they were both into the hole the tree went back into the ground and the floor looked like it hadn't even been touched leaving a very surprised Kyuuhi and a very confused Orochi.

_**In a field few ways away from the mansion**_

The tree popped up again and Mu popped out of it with Naruto in tow, dropping him on the ground he leaped over to the other ancients that were standing in the field. "Man that's smarts, hey Mu, what the hell was that about?" "What it was about Naruto is that it's time for your training." Said Tu standing on the cliff side with his arms crossed. Underneath him was Phyeria who was sitting on a flat surfaced rock that she probably made and in the field was Shui in sitting in a meditation position and Huo was moving around with an impatient look on his face.

Looking at them all Naruto pretty much figured out who he was going to be facing up against, "So I'm up against the both of you at the same time?" Naruto asked "That's right," said Mu "You will battle the both of them together to see how far you can go against them and also to see which of the two you will be training under first." While he was talking they were all getting ready for the battle that they were about to have "And now as mediator I will now have this battle… commence!" he said jumping out of the field in time before Naruto and Huo's punches hit each other. Once they hit it created a shockwave that sent them both back when Huo brought out his guns and started firing at Naruto.

Putting up the hand signs when he pulled out his weapons Naruto cast his jutsu, "**Kage bunshin no jutsu**!" and twenty clones popped up in front of him taking the shots that were fired a few were hit when they all started charging at him every time one was blasted away Naruto would make two more in its place, with the continuous firing and cloning Naruto was getting closer and closer and right when he was about hit Huo a wave of water was blasted upwards which is what Naruto ran right into sending him right into the air, falling hard to the ground.

Looking back Huo saw Shui walking onto the battle scene, "Hey Shui, what was that about? I was just about to get him until you did that stupid puddle move of yours!" walking in front of him, Shui commented right back at him, "My **Taki no gijutsu no josho **(Rising waterfall jutsu), isn't a puddle move, it's a high powered water cannon that I can shoot from the ground, you should be lucky that you were four inches away from it or else you would have hit it as well." "Hmph whatever, let's just kick this punks as and be done with this thing we have to do together." "Agreed." They both said as Naruto started to gather his chakra, "You guys sure can talk, but besides my Kage bunshin I have other shadow moves than just that." He said bringing out a kunai.

With it he channeled his chakra into it and called out his jutsu, "**Kage-ho: Rengoku**!" (Shadow jutsu: Chain of Blackness) and when the jutsu was called the chakra that enveloped the kunai turned black and changed the kunai itself into a sickle-like blade with a long black chain with three spikes around the holder and green runes on the blade, "All right you stupid idiots here's where the battle gets interesting." Naruto told them jumping at them with the blade ready to slice his opponent in two and once he was at Shui and slashed he brought out a trident that had long tri-linked blades with blue fur behind it and a swirled end and swatted it away with little effort, spun it around to the other end and lunged it at Naruto hoping to pierce him, but Naruto pulled on the chain bringing the blade back to him and blocked the trident stopping it from hitting him.

But what Naruto didn't expect was for water to come out of it and for Shui to take it and spin it around and lunged it making it look like a dance, and this continued on and on with Naruto going on the defensive very often. This went on until Naruto got hit hard by a blazing shot to his side and was sent rolling after which he got up to his feet and looked at Huo who was the one who shot it obviously, "Oi baka, don't forget that I'm here as well, even though our attacks don't mix well together at all, I'll just let this person try and aid me this once." Huo said with an arrogant looking face.

"Hmph, you're the one who will aid me in this fight you hotheaded blowhard, I hope your ready Naruto-san we won't hold back on you." Shui said as they prepared to get into the battle together in back-to-back formation. Seeing this Naruto decided to change up his tactics, "**Kage-ho: Zetsui**!" (Shadow Jutsu: Severed Shadow) he called out changing the weapon back into a kunai but with a more advanced look to it with having a flatness to it with the runes on it and the hole on the middle of it instead of on the end and the cloth was longer as well.

Running into action, he got midway to them and then leapt to the side to avoid a gun blast and when he did a clone started to go left which left them both to wonder how he did it without the aid of his hand signs but instead of attacking them it jumped straight over them and ran left creating another clone that was moving to the right.

This was going on and on with Huo continuously firing at him and hitting half of them, but this distracted him from the attack that was coming to him from behind but Shui, who was standing behind him, did and sent the blade part of his trident down keeping the kunai held in place and when he did that half of the clones made started to disappear, "It seems as though some of the clones you made were just afterimages brought about by the speed you were doing." Huo jumped from behind and fired at Naruto hitting him a few times before he broke out of the tridents hold and dodged the other ones bullets he shot. "Hah, even though you stopped my attack it doesn't mean that it's over just yet." Naruto told them resulting with them giving him a confused look.

While they were distracted two clones came out of the ground underneath them and got them in them chin sending them into the air, after that two more clones came out and kicked them back down, but before they hit the earth two Naruto's were under them and had their elbows out by which both of them landed on and both Naruto's started to gather chakra into their other hands and thrusted it into them, "**Hissatsu: Uzumaki Biggu Webu**!" (Certain kill: Uzumaki big wave) he called out sending a huge amount of chakra into both of his opponents. Throwing them to the ground, he crossed his arms over his chest and said "Is that all you guys have, I though you would've lasted longer than that."

"Naruto!"

Turning around he looked at Tu with a 'what is it' look on his face, "Just because you knocked your enemies down doesn't mean they are done for, keep your guard up!" He told him with a hardened look on his face. "Eh?" was all Naruto could say before he got blasted in the face with water and was sent rolling until he started to get bombarded with flame shots shot from the air.

Using a substitution jutsu to escape from it he looked to where his opponents were at and what he saw he couldn't believe. In front of him was a blazing red phoenix and gigantic shark that was inside of a floating water bubble, "What in the hell?" Shui was the first to speak "This is our true forms Naruto, the forms that will end this battle and you." Then Huo stated flapping his burning wings, "Let's see if you can win against us in this state." He said before flying in towards Naruto, "Quoting Shikamaru, 'what a drag'". Naruto said getting into a ready stance.

_**Well that's all for this chapter and hopefully it won't take a long time for it to come out like this one has (so sorry readers, oh so sorry) and until next time this has been part 1, hope you all liked it and stick around for part 2 with a good amount of things you might have/not expected this has been Zanji Suzunami and I'll catch you cats later. Also if any of you wanna talk about what's going on in Naruto right now in the anime/manga, character appreciation/bashing, or whatever else ya free to do that.**_

_**Until next time, ja ne.**_

'_I will never be a memory'. ~__**Sephiroth**_


End file.
